La fabuleuse histoire d'amour de Severus Rogue et d'Harry Potter
by Marinohell
Summary: C'est l'histoire de comment je vais te faire shipper Snarry. Ou pas. Harry a plus de 18 ans, et Rogue a survécu au dernier tome. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir!
1. Chapter 1

"Si tu passes le pas de cette porte, tout est fini, tu m'entends?!"

Le cri du jeune homme déchira la pièce, et Severus, malgré l'élan déterminé qui devait le conduire loin de cette pièce, de ce chateau, et d'Harry, ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.  
"Harry...Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur.

-Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, Severus!"

Harry, les yeux débordant de larmes se jeta de tout son corps sur son ancien professeur, le serrant, le serrant si fort, si fort, qu'aucun des deux hommes ne savait plus ou commençait le corps de l'un, et où finissait le corps de l'autre, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela. "Mon Dieu, se disait Severus. Quand suis-je devenu si faible". Mais il savait bien, au fond de lui même, qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça, et que sa seule faiblesse, c'était ce gringalet aux cheveux d'un brun sombre, et aux yeux d'un vert si vif, si profonds, qu'il lui faisait l'effet de cours d'eau amazoniens secrets, circonlocuvant son coeur, au risque de l'y noyer.

"Tout est déjà fini", fit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Il se défit de l'étreinte, tant bien que mal, contra les sortilèges d'entravement,que le jeune sorcier lui jetait entre deux sanglots, d'une voix basse et rauque, et disparu dans la nuit.

Harry, resté, prostré, sur le sol, pleura de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus de rester dans cette position, et que l'envie d'aller aux toilettes se fasse sentir.  
"Rogue' grommela-t-il, tandis qu'il défaisait sa braguette "Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, je connais les recoins les plus isolés et frigides de ton coeur. Je connais les parcelles les plus chaudes et ensoleillées de ton âme. Je t'aurai. Coûte que coûte. Je te retrouverai. Et, dans moins d'un an, c'est toi qui sanglotera pour que je te te reprenne."

Puis il s'assit sur la cuvette et fit caca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette histoire est dédiée à mes merveilleux amis, qui m'aiment comme je suis. C'est à dire, chelou._

 _Bisous bisous._

Le jour se leva sur Harry et sa monumentale cuite.

La veille, il avait cherché pendant des heures, tout en sanglotant, une façon de récupérer son bien-aimé. Hélas, la situation semblait sans issue, et Severus était bel et bien parti.  
Harry marchait tristement dans la chambre du maître des potions, où l'avait laissé son amant fugitif.

La pièce, sombre et austère, de prime abord, ne semblait rien posséder qui puisse exciter l'oeil du premier venu.  
Il fallait s'approcher des murs, il fallait regarder plus près les meubles, et plisser les yeux, pour comprendre la véritable raison pour laquelle les pierres et les meubles de cette pièces étaient plus sombre qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement.

En effet, en caractères pas plus grands qu'une moitié de grain de riz, il y avait écrit, encore, encore et encore, un nombre inlassable de fois, un mot, sur toutes les surfaces disponibles de la pièce.

Et quel était ce mot? "Lily".

Harry frissonna, tandis qu'il caressait de la main les milliards occurrence du nom de sa mère.

Son amant lui avait tout expliqué, une fois, que, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un gros câlin baveux, ils reprenaient leurs souffle, transis d'amours et de sperme.

"Elle prenait trop de place", lui avait expliqué Rogue. "Elle prenait trop de place, et chaque fois que son nom raisonnait dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression de mourir. J'ai fini par lancer un sort sur cette pièce pour que le nom s'écrive ici. Ça faisait un peu moins mal."

"Maman…" murmura Harry. Peut être que Rogue l'aimait encore. Peut être qu'il avait raison de fuir. Peut être qu'Harry n'était pour son ancien professeur, qu'une poupée, un jouet, lascif et malléable à merci, doté, comme c'est pratique, des yeux de la femme aimée.

Mais… Mais…

Un frisson encore plus intense transperça le corps fougueux du jeune homme. Il repensait à leur premier baiser, à l'étreinte avide et puissante du maître des potions, à sa virilité saillante, trouant presque sa robe de sorcier, dont Harry sentait encore la vigueur, dans le bas de son dos.

Il pensait aux lèvres implacables de Severus, à son désir sans satiété, qui ne lui avait laissé de répit durant toute la semaine de leurs ébats. Ses lèvres parcourant son corps, son torse, son ventre, son bassin, sa cicatrice, sa langue, experte, dessinant des constellations d'extase là où les gribouillages de Ginny avait eu peine à le faire quitter l'atmosphère terrestre.

Ses yeux, ce regard, décidé, affamé, assoiffé, ces mots, enfin, susurrés, criés, gémis, hurlés, ces mots d'amours, ces rales de bonheur et d'incrédulité.  
"Harry.. je.. Harry…"

"Severus, Severus, embrasse moi"

TUDIEU POTTER! C"est de l'amour! Il t'aime!

"Il m'aime!" réalisa Harry, laissant de surprise tomber la main qu'il avait porté à son pantalon pendant ce flash-back tout à fait émoustillant. "Maman! Je ne suis pas ton erzatz! Rogue est follement, désespérément, totalement amoureux de moi! Il m'a dit qu'il partait parce que c'était malsain, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pencher à toi, mais il a peur, tout bonnement!"

Et Harry laissa échapper enfin un sourire. Il avait de l'espoir. "C'est simple, Maman. Je vais lui prouver que notre amour est la chose la plus belle et la plus forte de cet univers. J'irai voir tous les plus beaux amants de l'univers, je recueillerai leurs pensines, leur témoignages, leurs preuves, qu'importe, et, quand je montrerai à Roguichou ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai, il verra bien que c'est ce qui nous lie."

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Harry pris son baluchon, et enfourcha son balai, pour aller dans la maison des Mythiques amoureux les plus proches.

Mais juste avant de partir, il couru vers le lit,et embrassa avec passion l'oreiller du professeur, à l'endroit où sa chevelure lumineuse avait laissé une tache de gras.

Il sentit quelque chose de dur, et, soulevant la taie, découvrit, sans trop de surpris, que le professeur y avait caché une photo de sa maman.  
"Cher professeur" sourit Harry. "N'empêche, Papa, si t'avait pas été là, Rogue serait mon père, et ça serait autrement plus difficile à gérer!- Ca me fait penser, il ne faudra pas que j'oublie d'aller voir les Lannister!"

Harry partit enfin, vers le soleil couchant, en direction d'une certaine maison transparente, dans un bois de l'Alaska….


End file.
